Wishful Thinking Theory Page
Welcome to the Wishful Thinking Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Wishful Thinking book. Unconfirmed Theories *'Related to Big Sky Country': Many believe that due to the similar hair color of the BSC MC, the Wishful Thinking MC is related to or simply is the BSC MC. * Stress: 'It is believed that the MC lost her telepathy due to the stress of her father being in a coma and being forced to say nice things about Carmichael. Confirmed Theories *'Gender-Locked: It is believed that this story will be gender locked due to both potential covers featuring the same woman, who is presumed to be the MC. It was confirmed by PB on March 6th, 2019, that we can only play as a female in this story. *'Genre': Many believe that this story will be a rom-com similar to LoveHacks due to the goofy nature of one of the covers. It was confirmed by PB on March 6th, 2019, that the genre is a "quirky romcom". *'MC can talk to animals and hear their thoughts': Due to the appearance of emus on the cover and that the premise is about a reporter who can read minds, it is believed that the MC can talk to animals in addition to people. This is later confirmed later in Chapter 3 when she is seen able to hear the thoughts of a cat. *'Dark secrets': Due to the MC's psychic ability, it is believed that she will find out someone's dark secrets, such as them being a criminal. It was confirmed in Chapter 3 when the MC discovers that the cat lady is an Animal Smuggler. *'Carmichael as Antagonist': After Chapter 5, it is believed that Carmichael will turn out to be an antagonist or even the big bad, similar to Viktor Montmartre and Tristan Richards. The reason given is that he appeared too nice towards the Main Character. ** Based on this theory and the invoice between Alex and Carmichael (discovered by the Main Character in a premium scene), it is also possible that Alec will be the big bad, either on his own or together with Carmichael. Some players believe that Ellen is trying to uncover the connection between them and that the MC will join her in her efforts at some point in the future. ** This is confirmed in Chapter 10, when it's revealed that Carmichael has been bribing farmers while raising the ire of environmental groups, and further cemented in the next chapter, when he attempted to bribe the protagonist into silence when her father is in a coma. *'Standalone': After both tutorials about adopting an animal mention the respective animal will be seen "throughout the book" rather than "througout the story", it is believed that it is intended to be a standalone book. After the finale's release, PB confirmed that it is a standalone. Debunked Theories *'Set in Australia': It is believed that the events and story will take place in the Australian continent due to the appearance of emus, which are local animals, in some versions of the book's cover. In a blog post, PB stated that the story doesn't take place in Australia. One of the sneak peeks also states that the story takes place in Northbridge, which is located in the US. Category:Wishful Thinking Category:Theory Pages